Hereinbelow, the term “distal” always describes the part of the instrument or component, which is spaced apart from the user, the term “proximal” always describes the closer part of the instrument or component, which is oriented towards the user.
Instruments of the mentioned design are known on principle. For example, EP 2371316 A1 discloses such an instrument comprising an elongated shaft, which is held at its proximal end at a housing, from which it extends away. A handle and an operating lever are embodied at the housing approximately at a right angle to the shaft. A forcipate tool comprising two branches, which are also identified as jaw parts, is arranged at the distal end of the shaft. While one of the jaw parts is arranged so as to be fixed, the other jaw part can be moved towards and away from the fixed jaw part. To move said jaw part, it is connected to the operating lever via pulling devices and a drive.
The jaw parts can be energized during the use, so as to heat a biological tissue, which is seized between the jaw parts, for example a blood vessel, by means of current flow. In addition, the tool can comprise a blade, so as to be able to sever a vessel, which is seized and fused between the branches.
Such instruments are used both as instruments, which can be sterilized, as well as disposable instruments. In the case of disposable instruments, a simple and cost-efficient design is important, whereby, however, compromises with regard to the functionality are not desired. In the case of reusable instruments, the ability to easily clean and sterilize and the robustness against high temperatures or other sterilizing effects is important. Comprises with regard to the functionality are also not desired or acceptable, respectively, herein.